Dragonfire
by polysciguy
Summary: Bond mixed up in Chinese coup plot to aid terrorists in Taiwan and Gulf.


DRAGONFIRE  
  
FADE IN  
  
As we pick up lighted sphere representing end of assassins gun barrel sight.  
  
Sight tracks JAMES BOND as he walks to the left of our screen. Suddenly Bond turns and fires at our direction, whereby the barrel sight runs blood red and we follow our sight to the extreme left of the screen.  
  
GUN BARREL OPENS ON TITLE: GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE- CHINA  
  
ESTABLISHING SHOT:  
  
The base sitting amongst a large grassy plain surrounded by a thick green forrest against a backdrop of snow peaked mountains.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE LOADING DOCK- DAY  
  
CLOSE ON an experimental Chinese made ICBM, the G-282, Being offloaded from the truck bed of a Chinese military transport. We follow the missile as it is loaded on to a secured conveyor belt that then runs the missile through an opening in the wall of the loading dock.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE TECH LAB- DAY  
  
We focus on the emergence of the missile through the wall of a tech lab, where several lab technicians dressed in lab coats make notes on the serial numbers and condition of the missile. The lead scientist, Wei Lin, in her late twenties and very attractive, orders instructions to the other scientists who quickly leave the lab. She is now alone. She produces some tools from her belt and begins to unscrew a large panel from the top of the missile.  
  
FOCUS ON  
  
Lin pulls away the plate from the missle where we see seated rather comfortably James Bond, who is busy unfastening himself from a makeshift seat and oxygen system.  
  
LIN: You made it!  
  
She quickly hugs bond, and then kisses him. They have a history it seems.  
  
BOND: Never late for one of your parties, darling.  
  
LIN: James, there are only a few minutes to get what you came for. The base is under inspection and the command office is closed.  
  
Lin slips a small case into bonds jacket pocket and hands him a wrapped package.  
  
LIN: To make you more comfortable in China.  
  
BOND: On the other side of the piece then.  
  
Bond runs to the opposite side of the lab and opens a door.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE HALLWAY- DAY  
  
Bond checks to see the hallway is empty, then quickly moves to the second door he comes across. It is locked, and he produces a pick to unlock it with. After a few moments the door opens.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE COMMAND OFFICE- DAY  
  
Bond slips into the dark office, where he begins to search through various files. After a very brief search, he finds the file he is looking for and points his pinky ring at the file where we  
  
CLOSE ON:  
  
PINKY RING to discover that it is actually a mini camera that takes several fast snapshots of the files. Bond quickly places everything back but before he can leave the office again he hears several voices outside the door. Bond draws his gun and stands at the opposite of the door's path in order to strike from behind any curious intruders. The voices are not speaking Chinese, but some Middle Eastern dialect, probably Arabic.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE HALLWAY- DAY  
  
We see four men, apparently Middle Eastern, arguing amongst themselves, and all four are armed. Upon settling whatever dispute, they agree to move on.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE COMMAND OFFICE- DAY  
  
Bond opens the door slightly and takes notice of the backs of the men as they continue down the hall. He then closes the door again and takes the small case Lin gave him out of his pocket. He opens it and it lights up a small light that shows a mirror and several make up tools. Bond starts applying the make up to his face and hair, and we see that he is altering his features to appear Chinese. He cuts open the package Lin gave him and we see revealed a Chinese military uniform.  
  
CUT TO INT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE HALLWAY- DAY  
  
Bond steps out from the office, dressed in full military greens, confident in his new look. He walks down the hallway to the exit door, where he sees Lin coming toward him alone.  
  
LIN: You must hurry to catch up with Gong's men. They will meet the airplane in five minutes. If anything goes wrong, try to get to Kunming. My people will be there to get you out.  
  
BOND: Right.  
  
LIN: Be careful James.  
  
BOND: I'll see you in Paris.  
  
LIN: Oh James.  
  
INT- Guangzhou Military Base Hallway 2- DAY  
  
A door opens into a white brightly lit corridor. Bond emerges from the door way and walks confidently toward the far end of the hallway where we see a line of troops marching to an unknown destination. None of the troops take notice of Bond as he casually joins them at the end of their parade.  
  
EXT- GUANGZHOU MILITARY BASE HANGER- DAY  
  
The column of troops, led by Gen. Gong lead into the hanger where they are met by another Chinese military officer COMMANDER CHANG who is standing at attention with a row of his own troops behind him.  
  
GEN. GONG: Commander Chang, what are you doing here? This is not your time for inspection services.  
  
COMM. CHANG: Forgive me General. I have some important news for you concerning a certain plot to assassinate key military leaders of the people's army.  
  
GEN. GONG: What plot? I have not heard of such a thing... Certainly you cannot have acted on such a thing without notifying Beijing.  
  
COMM. CHANG: Again, forgive me General. It would seem that the plot is deeper and affects more officers than you think.  
  
GEN. GONG: Who is the target of this plot?  
  
COMM. CHANG: You, General.  
  
Chang produces a gun from out of his coat pocket and shots Gong in the head. Before Gong's troops can react, Chang's forces begin to gun them down. Bond leaps to the ground and fires a burst of gunfire toward the murdering troops as he slides behind a row of munitions stacked on rows of metal racks.  
  
Several of Gong's men begin to fire at Chang's mutinous troops, but behind them at the fore of the hanger several trucks arrive and more troops allied with Change begin to cut down Gong's last troops.  
  
Bond fires another burst at the growing army and then leaps onto one of the nearby conveying belts holding several hollow missile shell casings. He jumps into the one of the casings and kicks off of the belt. The casing rolls through the fighting crowd and several of Chang's men fire at the large cylinder but to little effect on Bond.  
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT. GUANGZHOU MILITARY AIRSTRIP - DAY  
  
The casing rolls to a stop after it collides with one of Chang's now unoccupied trucks. Bond quickly exits the tube and fires another burst in the direction of the troops.  
  
to be continued. 


End file.
